


surprise party

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: It's Cora's birthday.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Lydia Martin
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109106
Kudos: 6
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	surprise party

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: **mute**

“And surprise!”

Lydia’s voice was in her ear, accompanying the tug of the blindfold away from her eyes. Cora blinked against the sudden light, taking in the scene before her. Flickering candles. A charcuterie board. Two decadent cupcakes. Cora glanced over her shoulder at Lydia.

“What is this?”

Lydia cocked a brow at her. “Your birthday surprise,” she said, like it was obvious.

And maybe it was, but Cora hadn’t celebrated her birthday since the fire. She turned back to the spread, rendered mute by the emotions bubbling up inside her.

Lydia touched her shoulder. “You okay?”

Cora nodded shakily.


End file.
